Advertisements are an important part of popular culture—phrases utilized in advertisement have become integrated in the vernacular and numerous organizations track reactions to advertisements. Various mediums can be employed to convey a company message, including newspapers, television, radio, billboards, etc. Large amounts of money are dedicated to advisement departments with a goal of achieving increased profits.
Companies can use a vast array of techniques to increase profits, ranging from targeted advertising to personal endorsements. In an illustrative example, if a company is attempting to market a product to teenagers, then it is unlikely commercials for the product will air on television/radio during school hours since relatively few students will be subjected to the advertisement. However, the company is relatively likely to purchase advertising during a commercial break of a popular after-school music program.
One manner used to increase profits is to amplify a number of patrons that enter the business. For instance, a department store can offer a coupon that a potential customer will receive about ten percent off a purchase of about fifty or more dollars. While the business is offering items at a lower price, there is a hope that the coupons will attract more individuals to enter the business. Moreover, the coupons provide an incentive to customers to spend over a requisite amount—commonly an amount that is greater than what an individual would have presumably spent even with the discount.